inazuma_eleven_go_chrono_stonefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mira Tsuki
Archive I archived it for you~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 20:50, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Photo Thank you so much for pointing out my mistakes. I didn't know that I was wrong. I'm really sorry. XD Anyway, can I upload and add pictures that I got from Google Search in the Wiki? I'm currently just understanding the rules. Thank you for your time. :))) AnicaKristen (talk) 13:45, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh, it's all right. Thank you for answering by the way. :D AnicaKristen (talk) 14:12, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Leaving Sorry for leaving really quick at the chat but my mum came home and I have to close the chat really quick or she will be really mad at me~ SORRY~ ^^""" Anyways, I'm studying now~ And Randomly editing XD Seeya tomorrow~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 19:35, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks~! ^^ Seeya~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 20:02, March 11, 2013 (UTC) You're right, I should study and not editing XD~ You too~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 21:13, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Yep~! Hello~! Oh, I see,senpai~! You are an admin in this wiki~! Okay~! If I have done something wrong, please inform me~! OtonashiHaruna Saikyou Eleven Hadou Omega Attack 11:25, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:Pics I'll try my best to find HQ pics~ But daily motion is the most HQ place I take my pics from... 03:50 pm 3/15/2013 (UTC) Ok~ But where do I find HQ pics? 06:32 pm 3/16/2013 (UTC) Pictures I have episode 45 downloaded in HQ and taking screenshots and uploading pics, I haven't taken the from main Wiki. (Just telling xD) ダークブリザード9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard ' 11:00, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Chat Ya~ Can you come over to this chat?~ 'Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 19:41, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Are you coming to this chat?~ XD I can't stay for too long Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 14:39, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Chat Oh okay, don't worry! Yeah, and Wow 18 hours gameplay xDDD I'm going to try and beat that aha xD GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 20:50, March 25, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry! My chat is like totally not working at all now, It's just all blank :( GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 17:46, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm mega sorry Tsurugi.. I'm at school right now in my Photography class catching up! I can be on around 2:30ish or later maybe. Sorry again!! GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 13:18, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Re:List Ya~! I am fine~! ^^ And you?~ It is to have a better view of all the Keshin and Skills~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 14:59, April 10, 2013 (UTC) XDDD >:D Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 15:17, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Maybe :3, coming to this chat or?~ XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 15:26, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~ I will wait for you~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 15:31, April 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to study now >_> I just had kinda math lesson and it went on very late, so I have to learn History and make France now >_> I guess I will sleep very late today >_> So, I can't join the chat now, sorry~ ^^"""" Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 20:54, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks~! ^^ But I'm done now so I will go sleeping XD~ Good night~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 21:58, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:Chat I'm so sorry~! ^^" It wasn't safe yet but I fell in sleep >_> SOOOOOOOORRYYYYYYYY Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 04:30, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~ ^^ Why should I be mad on you?~ You're too nice that I can't be mad or angry on you at any time~ ^^ I'm not sure yet if I will come~ But I think not~ ^^" Seeya tomorrow or maybe soon~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 20:11, April 19, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^_^ I see that you are in the chat but sadly, I can't come... Sorry for that you have waited for me for nothing~ ^^"""" Seeya tomorrow (for you today XD~) and good night~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 21:11, April 19, 2013 (UTC) It's okay~! ^^ I am not mad on you~ Like I said in my previous message, I can't be mad on you~! ^^ Good Night and seeya tomorrow~! ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 21:30, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:SS Ya~~ Meh, let the slideshow there and remove the TCG XD~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 06:04, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :3 Yuuuuuup, it was you stupid wifi for so long :3 And you didn't fell in sleep :3 Anyways, thanks~ AINZATTSU is mine >:D Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 06:23, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Hehehehehehehe~ >:D Oh well, I like Shindou, you like Tsurugi, what else XD Yeah but your talk page isn't that clean as mine~ *Evil smirks* Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 07:17, May 7, 2013 (UTC) But a talk page has to be dirty :3 Anyways, sorry but I can't come to the chat now~ I can only edit but coming to the chat is not possible now~ The thing is that I have to leave soon~ IDK when >_> But I will come later~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 07:34, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Being Random :3 Booooooooooooooo~~ How are you?~ :D Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 18:04, May 18, 2013 (UTC) You're IDK .-. Waaaaaaaaaaaait, you are in the chat?~ .___. You are not in mine .__. GHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOST *Runs away* Well, as the heading explained, it was random XD~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 18:10, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Are you sad?~ D: Okay~ XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 18:16, May 18, 2013 (UTC) D: Okay~ But I need to go now ;_; Seeya~! ^^ Later maybe I hope so~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 18:21, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Awwwww.. ;_; I don't know if I will come to the chat though~ I think you should go to bed, maybe you will be waiting for nothing at me ;_; Good Night and Sweet Dreams and seeya tomorrow~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 21:03, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Re:;_; Sorry for not coming ;__; Yesterday, I came really late at home, 2:30 AM, that is why I couldn't come ;_____; Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 04:22, May 26, 2013 (UTC) To my parents friend~.____. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 06:05, May 26, 2013 (UTC) I woke up XD~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 04:06, May 28, 2013 (UTC) I woke up t 5:30 AM IDK why .-. School starts at 8:30 AM~ XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 04:09, May 28, 2013 (UTC) I know :3 Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 04:48, May 28, 2013 (UTC) I was really busy yesterday with school things, same for today and maybe the whole week ;___; Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 13:44, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Yup ;_____; Bad timing ;___; I think I have time to go on the chat today in the afternoon but I am not sure though ;_; Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 14:47, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Re:Uhhhh.. XD~ Sure~ Feel free to use it XD~ I think he has it ._. Not sure though ._. But I think we will go in order of SH OF DF GK or else we are copying too much~ Yeah~! Seeya today~! Eheheheeh >:D It is fine~ I haven't edited for a long time too~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 08:21, June 8, 2013 (UTC) It is fine~~ I am not sure XD I don't have him~ XD Well, I am in the chat now XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 10:23, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry. I am fine~! ^^ Desolé (:3), my chat messed up and when I had to go, I saw that my chat froze for a long time ._. Though I am not coming back since I am studying for History now (Too Much @_@) seeya tomorrow and good luck with your exams~! Bonne chance~! (:3) Au revoir~! (:3) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 19:51, June 12, 2013 (UTC)